Special Love
by slybluemoon
Summary: Leur amour était spécial, personne ne comprendrait jamais leur relation, pas même eux. Ils ont passé un accord, et entre souffrance et amour, ils s'efforcent de le respecter, pour rester ensemble. Zosan.


**Titre :** Special Love

**Auteur :** slybluemoon

**Catégorie :** Romance, Drame

**Résumé :** Leur amour était spécial, personne ne comprendrait jamais leur relation, pas même eux. Ils ont passé un accord, et entre souffrance et amour, ils s'efforcent de le respecter, pour rester ensemble.

**Disclamer :** Zoro et Sanji ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas encore.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis remise à One Piece y a quelques mois, et donc j'ai recommencé à lire des Zosan. Ca m'a donné envie d'en écrire un, alors voilà !

* * *

><p>La clope coincée entre les lippes, les mains dans les poches et les yeux sombres, un homme marchait silencieusement dans les rues désertes. Ses chaussures fraîchement cirées rebondissaient sur le sol dans une démarche détendue. Les rues sentaient la pollution, la nourriture infâme des kebabs douteux longeant la route, et le gazole de la station essence du coin. Sanji était habitué, il trouvait même cette ambiance apaisante. La lune régnait, haut dans le ciel, l'éclairant un minimum et faisait briller ses cheveux blonds, qui paraissaient alors blancs. Un blanc éclatant, presque éblouissant. Il croisa une bande de jeunes qui devaient avoir consommés un bon nombre de verres. Ils marchaient de travers et leurs rires graves contrastaient avec le calme de la nuit. 4H, pouvait lire Sanji à sa montre. Ah, il avait encore trop traîné. Il avait du remonter toute la ville après avoir déserté la chambre de sa conquête. Emma ? Elsa ? Erica ? Il ne se souvenait même plus. Le principal était qu'elle avait été plutôt un bon coup. Elle était plutôt jolie, brune, grande, des lèvres pulpeuses et des formes avantageuses. Vraiment pas mal du tout. Il l'avait rencontré dans ce bar, où il allait tous les soirs, à la recherche de belles demoiselles. Il couchait avec elles, leur donnait un peu de tendresse, et les quittait non sans un baiser sur le front. Il les respectait mais les abandonnait dans leurs lits. Il n'était pas celui qu'il leur fallait, et elles ne lui apportaient qu'un sentiment d'autosatisfaction. Il leva enfin les yeux vers le grand immeuble dans lequel il habitait. Il jeta sa clope et l'écrasa. Le bâtiment était vieux, un peu en mauvais état, mais le loyer était correct. Il gravit les marches à une vitesse convenable et se rendit jusqu'au 3e étage. 3E étage, numéro 36. Il fut un temps où il n'habitait pas là, mais venait tous les soirs, pour <em>lui<em>. Sans plus tarder, il mit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans l'entrée. Dans un soupir, il se débarrassa de sa veste, la posant sur le porte manteau, et laissa tomber au sol sa cravate qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de nouer en se rhabillant, quelques heures plus tôt. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'aventurait dans l'appartement, il enleva ses chaussures, puis ses vêtements, pour finalement se retrouver dans la chambre, en sous-vêtements. Passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde, qui commençait à se faire trop longue, il abandonna sa montre sur la table de nuit avant de se glisser à la place libre dans le lit. Une forme bougea un peu à ses côtés, et après avoir remonté la couette, Sanji s'y colla afin de se réchauffer. Un grognement répondit à son geste, ce qui lui tira un rire. Un baiser déposé sur l'épaule brune, qui ne tarda pas à se dégager lorsque l'autre occupant du lit se tourna. Il fit enfin face au blondinet, des yeux fatigués et une moue endormie accrochée au visage.

Mmh.. Il est quelle heure ?

4h, 4h et demi, je sais pas trop.

Tu rentres tard.

Sanji se contenta de sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'autre jeune homme. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, bien que plus doucement, regardant son compagnon distraitement. Il puait. Il puait la clope, l'alcool, et l'odeur de cette catin. Mais il avait l'habitude, après tout, c'était lui qui avait donné son accord pour poursuivre cette situation.

Alors, elle était bonne ?

Mh.. Pas mal. Un petit manque d'expérience mais il y a pire.

L'homme lâcha un léger rire. Pas un rire joyeux, ni un rire triste, juste un rire. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il était vide. Alors il se contenta de rire et de caresser inlassablement les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

Tant que c'était pas un aussi bon coup que moi.

Évidemment que non.

Pourquoi continuait-il de supporter tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté que Sanji puisse aller voir ailleurs comme bon lui semblait ? Le blond se redressa et fit basculer l'homme en dessous de lui, pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes, de chaque côté de sa tête. Il le regarda avec ce regard tendre et provocateur à la fois. Ce regard qui semblait froid et rieur en même temps. Voilà pourquoi. Juste pour pouvoir l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. Il savait que les aventures de Sanji n'étaient pas importantes. C'était juste pour se sentir normal, pour se prouver qu'il était bien séduisant. Mais aussi pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas totalement gay. Ce petit espoir, ce besoin que les autres le voient comme un gentleman aimé de ces dames, et _aimant _de ces dames. Leur relation ne pouvait marcher que si Sanji gardait cette confiance, cette croyance incertaine que les femmes l'attiraient. Il avait le droit de coucher avec toutes les femmes du monde, une seule chose lui était imposée. N'aimer qu'une personne, cet homme aux cheveux verts qui l'attendait chaque soir dans leur appartement petit et miteux, qui doutait un peu plus au fil du temps de sa capacité à continuer cette relation. Et Sanji était toujours rentré. Alors l'autre homme s'efforçait de fermer les yeux et de penser qu'ils étaient heureux car c'était le sien, de petit espoir.

Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si un jour, en rentrant, je n'étais pas là ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je décidais de tout arrêter du jour au lendemain, si je n'arrivais plus à tenir ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'en venais à en aimer un autre, à m'enfuir avec un inconnu, juste pour fuir ce quotidien ?

Sanji ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait ces questions. Mais à chaque fois, son coeur semblait se briser, parce qu'il était conscient de le faire souffrir. Lui, le seul qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, le seul qui avait vraiment été là pour lui. Celui qui le connaissait par coeur. Il en était conscient et pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui offrir la vie dont il rêvait. Cette vie de couple parfait, amoureux et inséparable. Il ne pouvait lui être fidèle. Parce que ce serait assumer qu'il n'était pas hétéro. Ce serait renoncer à tous les mensonges qu'il s'était lui même mis dans la tête. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était bien trop dur. Il était un pauvre égoïste. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, tandis qu'une larme roula à une vitesse effrénée sur sa joue pâle. Et pour toute réponse à ces questions, il se pencha pour embrasser les fines lèvres de son compagnon. Son coeur lui appartenait, mais il ne pouvait se donner entièrement, c'était impossible. Alors il se contenterait de lui offrir ça. Des baisers endiablés, du sexe passionné et des battements de coeur irréguliers. Sanji mit fin à l'échange pour poser son front sur celui de son vis à vis. Les deux hommes pleuraient silencieusement, douloureusement. Et là seule chose qui échappa à Sanji fut :

- Je t'aime Zoro.

* * *

><p>Voilàààààà! Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de cet os, bien que je suis consciente qu'il soit un peu déprimant.. Qu'en pensez vous ?<p> 


End file.
